


Past Praying For

by bicutiepie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicutiepie/pseuds/bicutiepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p><p>Got a prompt in my askbox for Clexa. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Praying For

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Clarke had just returned from a long patrol of the woods surrounding Camp Jaha with hopes of a relaxing shower and a long, undisturbed sleep. Instead she found the Grounders commander laying across her sheets with her daily armor folded neatly on the floor.

Lexa turned over revealing more of her body to her girlfriend. Clarke couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lexa. Her eyes followed the curves of her legs up past the swell of her breasts. Whatever Lexa’s plan was, it was working, and by the shit-eating grin spreading across Lexa’s face, she knew it. “The quickest way to infiltrate a clan is to get in their leaders good graces. What better way to do that than to seduce her?”

Clarke smirked. “Well then, it would probably be beneficial to be in the Chancellor’s bedroom. My mother sleeps just down the hall.”

Lexa sat up quickly, shocked. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at her expression. The commander, not one to be out-done, composed herself quickly. “I suppose you’re right. My mistake.” She stood up as if to leave, but before she could get very far, Clarke rushed forward grabbing her by her waist. “Not so fast, Commander. You can’t make such an enticing offer and then just leave.” She leaded in to kiss Lexa.

Clarke woke the next morning still exhausted, but she couldn’t bring herself to care when she saw her beautiful girlfriend cuddled against her.


End file.
